fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (AngryLittleYoshi's version)
Hold on a second! Were you looking for Mario Kart 9 by Sactown Studios? Find it here. Mario Kart 9 is a 2017 kart racing game in the Mario Kart series of games. It will be released on the New Nintendo 3DS on August 27, 2017, which marks the 25th anniversary of the series' first installment. ''Mario Kart 9 ''builds on the formula that ''Mario Kart 8 ''offered and brings the elements of that game to the handheld. Gameplay Gameplay remains mainly unchanged from previous ''Mario Kart ''titles. A group of 8 racers compete in a 4-race cup, similar to ''Mario Kart 7. Items can still be found in Item Boxes and Coins are still scattered across the track. A new feature is using the New Nintendo 3DS' C-Stick to aim items, which causes the character's kart to go into an auto-pilot mode while aiming. Kart and bike customization both return from Mario Kart 8, but ATVs don't return. Another feature returning from Mario Kart 7 ''and ''Mario Kart 8 ''is the special sections which can be anti-gravity, underwater, or gliding sections. Retro tracks return from ''Mario Kart DS, complete with remixed music, new obstacles, and some feature new sections as well. A Mario Kart Wii-esque Battle Mode returns, as opposed to the one introduced in Mario Kart 8. Characters The game has 32 characters total, with 16 being available from the start and 16 more being unlocked as the game goes on. New racers include old-time enemies Boom Boom and Hammer Bro, along with modern heroes including Nabbit, Professor E. Gadd, and Dixie Kong. Starting Drivers 356px-Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Mario - Medium Luigi Kart.png|Luigi - Medium 640px-Yoshi Artwork (alt) - Mario Kart 8.png|Yoshi - Medium 350px-Bowser Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Bowser - Cruiser MK7 Toad.png|Toad - Feather Peach - Mario Party 10.png|Peach - Medium 223px-KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa - Lightweight Donkeykongssb5.png|Donkey Kong - Heavy 497px-MK8 Wario Artwork.png|Wario - Cruiser 576px-SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom - Mediumweight ''NEW DRIVER Daisy Kart MK7.png|Daisy - Medium FileShy Guy MK9.png|Shy Guy - Feather Nabbit MPNL.png|Nabbit - Medium NEW DRIVER 425px-Waluigi Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Waluigi - Medium Lakituofficial.png|Lakitu - Light Mii.png|Mii - Any Unlockable Drivers 335px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo - Medium 398px-Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|Hammer Bro. - Mediumweight NEW DRIVER Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|Toadette - Light Petey Piranha 2.00.png|Petey Piranha - Heavy E Gadd Solo LM2.png|Professor E. Gadd - Lightweight NEW DRIVER Diddy Kong for SSB4.png|Diddy Kong - Medium DixieKongSSBH.png|Dixie Kong - Light (NEW DRIVER) MK8 Rosalina (alt).png|Rosalina - Cruiser 429px-Mk8Larry.png|Larry Koopa - Light Mario Kart Lemmy.png|Lemmy Koopa - Feather WendySSB4.png|Wendy O. Koopa - Medium Mario Kart Iggy.png|Iggy Koopa - Medium LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig von Koopa - Cruiser 250px-MortonNSMBU.png|Morton Koopa Jr. - Cruiser 150px-RoyNSMBU.png|Roy Koopa - Heavy Bowser Jr.- Super Mario World Fusion.png|Bowser Jr. - Light Unlock Criteria Each unlockable character can be unlocked in three different ways; through winning a cup with a 1-star or higher ranking, winning a certain amount of races, or getting a new time on Time Trials. Courses As usual with the Mario Kart ''games, there are 32 tracks spread across 8 cups, with 4 races in each track. Additionally, there are three ultimate Grand Prix cups - Ultimate Retro Cup, Ultimate Nitro Cup, and All-Star Cup. These are unlocked after completing the following cups; *'Ultimate Nitro Cup:' Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special. *'Ultimate Retro Cup: Shell, Banana, Leaf, and Lightning. *'All-Star Cup: '''Every cup. Each Ultimate Cup randomizes the track order, but in the Ultimate Nitro Cup, Shell Stadium will always be first and Rainbow Road will be last. The same goes for the Ultimate Retro Cup - DS Figure-8 Circuit will always be first and GBA Rainbow Road will always be last - and the All-Star Cup has Shell Stadium first and GBA Rainbow Road last everytime. Retro Track stats Tracks Items The game features several all-new items and lots of returning ones. After an absence in several games, Boos, Fake Item Boxes, and Chain Chomps return. New Items Ice Flower SMWU.png|'Ice Flower - This item creates a freezing blue circle around your vehicle. If an opponent gets close, it freezes them. Super Magnet.png|'Magnet' - The Magnet can attract any nearby coins. If an opponent is nearby, your vehicle is attached to them, stealing 3 coins. 175px-Double Cherry Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Double Cherry' - It creates a clone (up to 3) of the character, items and all. As more clones are created, they are weakened. Magnine.png|'Sublime 9' - Generates 9 random items (minus Boos, Spiny Shells, and Bullet Bills). Returning Items BananaMK8.png|'Banana' - Can be dropped behind or thrown in front of the player. It spins out anyone who touches it. Green Shell Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Green Shell' - When thrown, it goes in a straight line, but ricochets off of walls. If it hits a player, it knocks them over. Red Shell NSMBU.png|'Red Shell' - Targets the driver in front of the player who uses the item. Mushroom (Mario Kart 8).png|'Mushroom' - Grants the player a speed boost. LightningBoltMK8.png|'Lightning Bolt' - When used, this item shrinks all of the players who aren't invincible, using a Bullet Bill/Chain Chomp/Potted Piranha Plant, or falling off the course except for whoever used it. 496px-Bob-ombMK8.png|'Bob-omb' - If thrown forward, the Bob-omb waits until another player passes it to explode. If the player is hit while holding it, they will be caught in the blast. 369px-MP8 Blooper.png|'Blooper' - Obscures the view of the player, excluding a small section of the bottom of the screen. Boo Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|'Boo' - Turns the player who used it invisible for a period of time and steals the most powerful item from another player. Boomerang Flower.png|'Boomerang Flower' - The player can throw a boomerang three times. The boomerang itself can hit opponents on both the way forward and the on the way back. Horn Box.png|'Super Horn' - Emits a shockwave that can flip over other racers and destroy projectiles. 275px-ChainChompMP8.png|'Chain Chomp' - Pulls the player's vehicle forward quickly. BulletBillMK8.png|'Bullet Bill' - When used, this item transforms the player into a Bullet Bill, which follows the track perfectly. 200px-FireFlowerMK8.png|'Fire Flower' - Allows the player to throw fireballs for 10 seconds after this item is used. Fake Block.png|'Fake Item Box' - Similar to Bananas, these items can be dropped on the track and spin out anyone who comes in contact with it. GoldenMushroomMK8.png|'Golden Mushroom' - Allows the player to perform an indefinite amount of speed boosts for a limited amount of time. PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|'Potted Piranha Plant' - This item can be used in the front or the back of a vehicle. It bites forward, spinning out any opponents who are hit by it, and giving the player using it a speed boost. SpinyShellMK8.png|'Spiny Shell' - Speeds along the track until it reaches the lead racer, flipping them over. TripleBananasMK8.png|'Triple Bananas' - Same as the Banana, but these are dragged in a line behind the vehicle. TripleMushroomMK8.png|'Triple Mushrooms' - See the Mushroom's effect. TripleRedShellsMK8.png|'Triple Red Shells' - Similar to the Red Shell, but these circle the vehicle. TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|'Triple Green Shells' - Similar to the Green Shell, but these circle the vehicle. Vehicle Parts Mario Kart 9 ''brings back the vehicle customization element from ''Mario Kart 7 ''and Mario Kart 8''. Along with new vehicles having been added, there are also several returning vehicles. Some vehicles that were once considered karts (e.g. the Zipper from Mario Kart DS) are now in different categories. New parts can be unlocked by either winning cups or collecting enough coins. Kart Bodies Bike Bodies Wheels Gliders Trivia *Several Retro tracks were considered, but didn't make it through planning. Those tracks include: GBA Lakeside Park, DS Shroom Ridge, Wii U Bowser's Castle, and SNES Koopa Beach 1. *This is the first handheld ''Mario Kart ''game to feature bikes. *This is the first ''Mario Kart ''game to feature DLC from ''Mario Kart 8 ''as Retro tracks. **This will be the final game in which ''Mario Kart 64 ''tracks will appear as retro courses, and the final course from that game is Wario Stadium. *In Wii Moonview Highway, one can spot a couple of cars crossing over a new bridge. This connects the track with GCN Mushroom City. **The same can be said in Bluejay Canyon. Near the starting line, there are several frozen areas of the cliffs above. Freezie Cliffs, perhaps? Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sequels Category:2017 Category:Completed articles Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games